Kamen Rider Cytenshi
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Taki Midori is a clumsy member of VACI, an organization that fights monsters known as Elviruses. His life changes when he meets a girl, Sora. Now Cytenshi has appeared and fights these monsters to save humans. The world revolves around Cytenshi!


I do not own Kamen Rider, and this fic is to celebrate the fixing of my computer. Can probably figure out why as you read.

**Kamen Rider Cytenshi**

Elvirus, strange viruses that have appeared in this world. Why are they viruses? Because somehow, they have invaded us through computers. Now, why are they called Elvirus? Well, it is because they are believed to be some sort of elves before they became viruses. They have taken the form of monsters, and started attacking the human race. They are said to be an ancient race of monsters, who were released by accident. These monsters first took the forms of computer programs, and invaded computers. This had happened for a long time. Now, they have taken a physical form, and the world is not safe.

Chapter 1: The world revolves around the angel.

Luckily, the police organization, VACI (VA SAI), has trained their members to counter attack against these Elviruses. There members go through special training, some getting an advance rank as soldiers, but one is a little incompetent. His name, Taki Midori. Taki is a man with short black messy hair, and a normal face. Nothing really special about it, but it doesn't look too bad. Today, he wore a white t-shirt with black jacket and black pants. His age was probably 22. He was running, trying to get to headquarters. "AHH!" He screamed. "I'M LATE!" He shouted. He was running all over the place. Then he came across a really large building.

Inside, a woman wearing a black top, black miniskirt, and high heels, was talking to a group of people. " . . . And now, are there any questions?" She asked. She had long brown hair and a real pretty face. She seemed to be the same age as Taki, maybe older. She was briefing on the people of their mission. No one had a question, until Taki ran in.

One guy raised his hand. "Yeah, what's Midori's punishment today?" Both Taki and the woman scowled at this man.

The woman closed her eyes and slammed the table. "Everyone is dismissed!" She shouted. "Except you, Midori." Taki nodded, and everyone ran out except those two. The woman walked up to Taki, then she started tearing. Her personality changes when she is with Taki. "Taki-chan, you promised me you wouldn't be late anymore." Her tone was very different from the tone she had first exhibited. This tone didn't sound commanding, it sounded cute.

Taki chuckled nervously and rubbed his head. "Sorry, it's just . . . I overslept." Taki chuckled.

"You always say that."

"I know Reika-sempai." Taki apologetic said. "And it's true."

"Do you need me to stay with you just to wake you up in time?" Reika asked, her hands to her hips.

Taki blinked in confusion, then turned red. "WHA!" He shouted, and started stammering. Then he calmed himself down. "That's not necessary." He said, coughing once.

"Okay." Reika said with a smile. "Shame, I was actually serious." She picked up a business suitcase, and walked out.

Taki in truth started tearing. _OH MY GOD! _He thought. _I SHOULD HAVE SAID YES!_

- -

Taki walked out VACI quite disappointed. Taki sighed. He had joined VACI because he wanted to fight the Elviruses that have terrorize the humans for a while, ever since computers had been created. These monsters are said to be an ancient race of advanced powerful creatures, but lost their bodies due to their own power. When computers were created, they manifested themselves as viruses, and got out into the real world. They have developed the ability to imitate a human's disguise, and those humans usually die after the Elvirus copies their appearance.

Taki wanted to protect humans from these monsters, but he is real incompetent compared to most of the other VACI members. They were armed with better weapons, all Taki had was a silver pistol. Taki sighed with depression, as a man wearing a brown heavy coat was walking towards Taki. The man made a sudden hand movement, and was able to reach into Taki's jacket pocket, and swiped Taki's wallet. Taki didn't realize what had happened until he touched his jacket. He turned and saw the man escaping with a tan wallet. "OI!" Taki shouted. "That's mine!" Taki chased the man. Then the man turned and took out switchblade.

"STAY BACK!" The man shouted, swinging the blade around. Taki stopped, and the man turned and ran again. A woman, with black hair and wearing it in a ponytail, a white top with a red angel design on the chest, a gray jacket, and black skirt was walking by. She wore black strap shoes. She had a gold necklace hanging on her neck. She had a cute face, but her face showed no emotion. She seemed to be between 19 and 20. She was walking towards the two, and Taki was nearing the man, until the man turned to try to slash Taki, the knife almost slashing the girl's neck. It missed fortunately. The man was slashing all over, and Taki couldn't get near. Then the girl walked around the man, and grabbed the man's hand, then threw the man afar, grabbing the wallet in her hands. The man got up. "Why you wench!" He shouted, charging at the girl, then the girl threw the wallet at the man.

"Hey, that's mine!" Taki shouted, but it was too late.

The wallet struck the man on the head, and flew back to Taki's hand. The man froze, then fell unconscious. Taki was in disbelief, until the girl walked past him. Taki then chased after the girl, only to get a cold response from the girl. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um." Taki tried to find something to say. "What's your name miss?"

The girl didn't look at the man, then her right hand was near her face in an open fist, and the index finger pointing up. "A strange man-san told me this. Nothing bad will ever befall me as the world revolves around me. My name is Sora, Mitsukai Sora." She then walked off.

Taki tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?" All he wanted was a name, not some strange introduction. He shrugged the matter off, and walked off, the same direction as Sora.

- -

Inside a limo, a grayed hair man wearing a gray suit was working on his laptop. He seemed to be doing some business work, until the computer started acting strange on him. The man slapped the computer a few times, until the computer crashed. He sighed, and turned his head, to find a woman wearing a flowery dress sitting next to him. She had a real beautiful face "What are you doing here?" He asked, only to moments later screamed out in pain. The limo driver stopped, and he too screamed.

The limo stopped, and the woman got out, and then all of a sudden her face shifted to the laptop user then the limo driver. She shifted back to the laptop user, and his clothes as well, and walked off, and the two humans were found dead inside the limo.

- -

Taki was hungry, so he ate at the usual place that he usually ate at, a ramen shop. Well, it wasn't really a ramen shop, it was a café, but it specialized in ramen. The old cook recognized Taki. The cook was an old man, most likely a friend of Taki's. "Oh, Taki-kun. The usual?"

"Yeah." Taki sighed, sitting down at the counter. The cook brought out a bowl of ramen for Taki, and a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

The cook frowned. "What's wrong today?"

"I was late for a meeting, and Reika-sempai had offered a chance for me to stay with her, and I blew it." Then the cook smiled a sly smile. "What?"

"And this Reika, is she cute?" The cook asked.

"Yeah." Taki said quite nonchalantly. "But it's not that way! We're just colleagues."

"Sure, colleagues." The cook went back into the kitchen while Taki was eating his ramen. Then all of a sudden, Taki's cell phone started ringing. He picked it up, it was Reika.

"Taki, we got an Elvirus loose." She said. "It has just attacked Murakami Riku. Be on the lookout."

"Okay." Taki said ending his call. He quickly finished his ramen, then ran out, but not before paying. He, as his duty as a member of VACI, is to protect humans from any elviruses, then passed by a gray haired man, Murakami Riku, or the Elvirus that used the disguised. Taki noticed this, and started following the Elvirus.

Then the Elvirus turned around the corner. Taki followed, but instead saw a limousine driver instead. He figured that this Elvirus had taken multiple disguises, and good thing too because Taki started following this man.

Then all of the sudden the Elvirus turned, and Taki hid behind a trash can. It worked, and the Elvirus turned, this time shifting back to the woman disguise. Taki noticed the woman disguise had a really charming look, but he can't forget that this woman was an Elvirus, that and she had two other man disguises. Taki followed with a little stealth. Little being the key word as he tripped a few times, causing the Elvirus to turn her head, and Taki having to hide behind a tree or some other thing.

Eventually Taki lost the woman. "MAN!" He shouted. He was near a park, so he decided to walk in, and sat down on the bench. He sighed. "I'm so useless." Then he looked up, and noticed the Elvirus standing right in front of him.

"You." The Elvirus said. "You're the one following me." Her body then started shifting, and she transformed into a white spider monster. She had a pure white body, but with a spider head, and black spider legs as shoulder pads. She had black clawed hands. She screeched, and fired a web at Taki.

Taki rolled away from the web, and drew his silver pistol from his jacket. "Finally, some action!" Taki fired at the Spider Elvirus. The Elvirus took the hits, and charged at Taki.

Taki ran from the spot, taunting the Elvirus. Taki stopped in front of a building, and shot a few times at the Spider Elvirus when she let her guard down. Taki ran in the building, and used this time to reload. He wanted to take the battle to a place where no civilian was going to get involved.

He finally got to the top, only to be met by the Spider Elvirus. The Spider Elvirus had climbed up the building, a lot faster than Taki running up. Taki gulped, then aimed, only to be back handed by the Elvirus, into a pipe. Taki flipped over that pipe.

- -

Reika was inside a dark high tech room, and she noticed on her monitor that Taki's signal was near an Elvirus signature. "Oh no, Taki-chan." She then realized that this Elvirus was pretty high leveled, too hard for Taki to handle.

A man wearing a black suit and having his hair all messed up and a normal face, came up to Reika's monitor. "That fool, he's fighting against a level five Elvirus, and he doesn't even have soldier ranking yet!"

Reika hoped for Taki's safety, then she looked at the man. "Is the Senstag system completed yet?"

The man shook his head. "No, it won't be completed for some time." That was the unfortunate answer.

"Taki-chan." Reika whimpered. "Please live."

- -

Taki was getting thrown all over the place. Blood started trickling down his lips. The Spider Elvirus was nearing. "This is the fate of all those who goes against us." She said.

Taki aimed, and pulled the trigger, only to find out that he was out of bullets. He reached into his pocket to try to find more ammunition, and nothing. He was out. "Damn it." He was panting badly, and the Spider Elvirus was nearing.

Then all of a sudden, footsteps could be heard. The two turned to find Sora, the girl from before, standing there. The Spider Elvirus looked at Sora. "Who are you?"

Sora then had her right hand in an open fist with the index finger pointing up near her face. She held the right elbow with her left hand. "A strange man-san told me this: An angel punishes the evil. The world revolves around that angel, and that angel is me, Sora Mitsukai." She then flung her jacket open, revealing a silver belt with a green and sliver arch around the buckle. This belt looked pretty high tech.

"What is that thing?" Taki asked himself in surprise.

Sora reached into her jacket pocket and took out a red Kabuto like device. There were three buttons on top of that device. "Henshin." She said, then inserted that device over the arch of the buckle. "CYTENSHI ON!" The belt announced, and a red grid surrounded Sora, created a high tech suit. Taki and the Spider Elvirus's eyes widened in surprise.

The suit was red in color, at least only the armor. The rest was black. The suit had a red helmet with a silver mouth plate, blue bug eyes, and a red Kabuto horn, going between the eyes. The chest was red in color with a black line going between them, and the suit had a real obvious female shape to it. She had large red shin guards, with yellow lines going around them creating an X shape. She had two red armbands on her wrists, with some sort of wing extending out of the armbands. They were red outlined, but the rest of it was yellow with green stripes. She had red round shoulder pads that were multi plated. There was a black center at the sides of her shoulder pads. Her back had two yellow packs, which look like they could go up, but right now they were down and closed together. At the right side of the belt, was a red handled red blade kunai and the left, some sort of port for another device. The handle looked like that of a rapier's, and the blade was quite long. It was a rider like suit.

- -

Inside the high tech room, Reika's monitor displayed a red signal. "What is this?" Reika asked.

The man checked that signal. "No way, that looks like Senstag's signature."

"But that can't be." Reika said in astonishment.

"You're right, but this seems so different."

- -

Taki dropped his mouth. "What is that?"

Sora looked at the Elvirus. The Elvirus growled. "So what, if you want to fight, then die!" The Spider Elvirus charged at Sora, but Sora stood still.

Sora reacted when the Elvirus was near. Sora grabbed the Elvirus and threw the Elvirus over the edge of the building, and Sora followed suit.

"OI!" Taki shouted as Sora had jumped off the building. Taki ran down the stairs again.

Sora landed on the ground on her feet, and created a few cracks. Sora stood up, while the Elvirus was struggling. Sora ran towards the Elvirus, and threw a few punches. The Elvirus tried to claw Sora, but Sora simply grabbed the Elvirus's clawed hand, and threw the Elvirus to the ground. Sora then swept kicked the Elvirus into the air, grabbed the Elvirus, and threw the Elvirus to a tree.

Taki ran out to see Sora throw the Elvirus. "Suge." Taki said in amazement.

Sora charged at the Elvirus, only for the Elvirus to all of a sudden fire a web at Sora, ensnaring Sora. The Elvirus then extended out the spider legs on her shoulder pads. They became sharper, thus more like blade weapons. She was about to cut Sora to pieces.

"SORA-SAN!" Taki shouted, as he couldn't save Sora as she was trapped.

Then Sora got free, by drawing her Kunai and slicing the web in half. Sora then ducked when the Elvirus was near, and slashed the Elvirus's mid-section. The Elvirus screeched in pain, then Sora sliced upward, slashing the Elvirus on the chest. Sora then kicked the Elvirus back.

The Elvirus got right back up and threw a clawed hand at Sora, only for Sora to block with one of the wings on her armbands, and slashed with her kunai, and one more slash from the wings of her armbands. Sora jumped and used a flash kick to hit the Elvirus to the ground, then jumped off the Elvirus and landed.

Sora then turned her back on the Elvirus. The Elvirus got up, and screamed. "Don't you dare run!" The Elvirus charged at Sora. "You still have to die for me!"

Taki noticed that Sora seemed to drop her guard. "Behind you!"

Sora, though, pushed a button on her Kabuto Henshin device long before Taki had warned her. The Elvirus screamed a battle cry as it neared Sora.

"KICK!" The Kabuto device announced. A purple energy appeared from the device, traveled from the buckle arch, from the belt to the right leg.

Sora waited for the Elvirus to near. "Rider . . . kick." Sora announced, pushing the button once more. "FINALE!" Sora turned and executed a purple energy roundhouse kick to the head of the Elvirus, and the energy turned red upon hitting the Elvirus. Sora ended her kick, her back to the Elvirus.

The Elvirus was thrown back by the kick, and she started to glow a dark color, and exploded.

Sora's rider suit dematerialized, and she started to walk off. Taki followed. "Oi!" He shouted. "Thanks for saving me. Just, what was that suit just now?"

Sora had a cold face, and she then did her point again, her left hand supporting her right elbow. "Know this, a strange man-san told me that humans are to be protected. The reason that you were saved is because the world revolves around me. All you need to know, is that you were saved by a Sora Mitsukai. That's it." Sora walked off, not really answering Taki.

"Geez, that girl is strange." Taki said.

- -

Reika had her mouth dropped open. She had hacked into a security camera to see where the signal was coming from. She did not see Sora dematerialize the suit, but she did see Cytenshi in action. "That can't be, that looked just like the Senstag system right there."

The man next to her had his mouth open as well. "That belt, could it be?"

"What is it Mike?" Reika asked.

Mike took some time to think about it. "That belt, it looked like an old project, Cytenshi. But who is the user?"

"It looks to be female." Reika noticed. "Just what is Cytenshi?"

"A prototype for the Senstag system, but it was defective." Mike replied. "But, for some reason, someone is using it now. That shouldn't be possible."

- -

Sora walked the streets, and looked at the sun, well not directly. She sighed. "Strange man-san, the world will revolve around me as I eradicate all the Elviruses. You told me this: Humans are like treasures, they need to be protected always. I am the chosen one, the one who must protect humans." She sighed, and walked off, until a group of punks surrounded her.

"Hey baby, why don't you come with us to somewhere fun?" One guy with long bleached hair said.

"No." Sora said quite coldly. She tried to walk past that punk, but the punk wouldn't let Sora pass.

"Maybe I wasn't clear." The punk drew a knife. "Come with us, and there won't be any trouble, you hear."

Then Sora pointed at the punk. "A strange man-san told me this, Men who think vulgar thoughts are scum. They should not be allowed to roam free, as the world does not revolve around them, but against them."

"What was that!?" The punk shouted, and each punk pounced on Sora. Sora grabbed the knife wielding punk, and threw him to the ground. She then jammed a punch at a large punk. She grappled a skinny punk, and another tall punk, and threw them to the ground. She ended with a roundhouse kick to the strongest punk. She took the knife in her hand, and pointed at the scumbag who spoke to her.

"Strange man-san also said this to me: Fate is on my side, as the world revolves around me. Remember this name, Sora Mitsukai." Sora threw the knife at the punk, and the blade landed next to the punk's face with a clang. The punk whimpered as Sora walked off.

Sora was quite emotionless, and she feared nothing. Just who is she, and why does she have a belt that VACI seems to have knowledge of? Sora Mitsukai, whoever gets defeated by her will remember her name, as the world revolves around her. A strange man-san said that.

Okay, let's see how you like this fic. Please tell me what you think, please. Please review, and tell me if you like this rider concept. This is another OC rider fic by me, and I was itching to write this.


End file.
